


The Moment

by Omegay



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Brief mentions of grief, Canonical Character Death, Feelings Realization, Fluff, I just love all of them so much, Light-Hearted, Mentions of Violence, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegay/pseuds/Omegay
Summary: As the Warriors of Light reflect on their journey, they recall the moments they realized their feelings for each other.
Relationships: Tiz Arrior/Edea Lee/Agnès Oblige/Ringabel
Kudos: 8





	The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> i am supposed to be working but i apparently have had this in my draft folder since 2018, so have some polyamorous fluff.

For Tiz, it was in front of the Temple of Fire. Right after they saved Egil. In too many ways Egil was like his brother, all the way to how he had slipped through Tiz’s fingers when his grip needed to be stronger. But they were there to help him save Egil. Agnès, Edea, and Ringabel were there to help him be enough. Perhaps he had known it for a while, but their act cemented his feelings for them. Tiz loved each of them, and he told them on the spot (he kissed each of them separately that night in Hartschild to prove that he meant it, though it wasn’t until much later that he kissed them together). Agnès and her sense of purpose had won him over first, and Edea was too vibrant for anyone to not love her over time. Even Ringabel, with his terrible flirting and ridiculous flair, had wormed his way into the shepherd’s heart. Though it would be worlds before the Warriors of Light embarked on their relationship, Tiz sowed the seeds.

Edea felt it after fighting her father. She felt hurt: the kind of hurt that spreads frost in your veins. She almost killed her father. She almost killed her father in front of her mother. She wanted her family. She wanted her mother to be healthy again. She wanted her father to fully recuperate. She wanted Alternis Dim back. And she wanted, as equally as all the other things she wanted, to drag Tiz, Agnès, and Ringabel back down through the fortress and into her private chambers so they could all just sleep on her bed together. That’s when she knew it was love. They’d become important to her, different from family but no less vital. The three had embraced her now, shielding her from the world as she let herself break down over how cruel their fates were. Maybe they would indulge her if she asked? (And they did indulge her. In every world they went to from then on, there was at least one night shared in Edea’s bed).

Ringabel was a little surprised at his feelings towards Tiz and Agnès (wasn’t he just supposed to love Edea? She was the only one he loved in the Journal), but he finally caved in upon seeing Alternis Dim’s face. Or rather, his own face. So much of his identity was broken in that moment: who he had come to be was torn by who he felt he was (and one cannot watch themself die without experiencing some crisis. Later, he would realize that he had probably not included his love for Tiz and Agnès in D’s Journal because he hadn’t loved them in that world. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t love them in all other worlds). As he woke up in a new world, he felt his mind swirling with thoughts and fractured memories. He thought long about the constants between the worlds he could remember...  
The Crystals... his instincts told him they were something dark, something dangerous.  
The same felt true for their mission. Something was wrong: he’d seen the Holy Pillar before in a nightmare. It was a nightmare, right?  
And Airy, pushing them on and on, again and again, getting more and more forceful every time the pattern on her wings changed. What was she planning? The cryst fairy couldn’t be trusted; Whenever he thought of her, he had flashes of visions from a past (Edea, Tiz, and Agnès lying in pain, or worse. They were still... too still... The first time he had that vision, he broke down that evening in tears, cradled against Tiz's chest as the farmer hummed something soothing).  
But when his thoughts turned to his companions, he only felt trust, and maybe something more... Did he love Edea? Naturally. Maybe his first feelings for her were actually from the Edea of his world, but they were genuine now. She was fire and he needed her. And Agnès? Yes. Even if she didn’t want him along originally, he had grown to care for her and her mission. And she was calming, like a temperate breeze. His love held strong for Tiz as well. The shepherd was nothing if not endearing, And loyal. He trusted Ringabel first and that helped Ringabel trust himself. Also, he smelled like earth and growth and spring. Not that Ringabel was in the habit of smelling his companions (but who wouldn’t have been a little curious as to how he kept that scent in the burning caves and salty oceans they traversed? Try however he might, he couldn’t quite figure out what it was about Tiz that made those around him feel like he needed to be protected and loved). Agnès and Tiz, and, of course, Edea. The three of them together completed him in the right ways that his old memories never could. Maybe he lost something on the decks of Grandship, but he gained a lot more.

Agnès held out longest because of her indomitable and ill-advised sense of duty. Married to the Crystal, she told herself. Bride of Wind. Love was not prohibited from her, but romance was. She followed that law; at least, she followed that law until she realized the truth. Her love towards her fellow Warriors was in no way detrimental to her service to the Wind Crystal (though, in another reality, it would be the strength that finally allowed her to shatter the Crystal of Wind, and with it Airy’s plot). It was when she learned that she was the prophetic angel that truly allowed her to love her companions (That Agnès loved Tiz, Ringabel, Edea, and the Crystals. Somehow she felt it in her soul. She could do it too, and maybe the weight of all the worlds would feel less heavy). 

In the end, it was ultimately Airy that brought them together. The moment of her betrayal, the impacts of her actions and what it meant the Warriors of Light had been tricked into doing: no one person could have shouldered that knowledge alone. So they came together. And not even Ouroboros could bring them apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! I may end up expanding on this to give each of them a chapter or two really expanding on their feelings. I just love this quartet so gd much


End file.
